Fate
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Zammie One-Shot, Zach POV


**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control…**

By BritishGallagherGirl

_Zach POV_

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting you was fate.<strong>

I remember when I first met Cammie – and I'm pretty sure the fact that we met was either fate, or the cunning wits of Mr Solomon.

I was her tail on her CoveOps mission in D.C – and she was nothing more than 'target' to me. Nothing more than my mission objective.

Mr Solomon had said to me she was the best of the best at Gallagher, and everyone already knew I was the best of the best at Blackthorne. Boy, was there some competition between us.

_I stepped out of the shadows and smirked at her. _This_ was the great Chameleon?_

"_Hi again, Gallagher Girl" I smirked__, knowing it would annoy the hell out of her._

_Her mouth gaped open, and her cheeks started burning up, making me smirk even more._

"_Nice work, Zach." Mr Solomon congratulated me. Tailing 'The Chameleon' had been a piece of cake._

_Well actually, tailing her had been pretty hard. We'd had to rely on her brunette friend 'Duchess' to tail her, because her speciality was a pavement artist. But I still couldn't believe she was careless enough to tell me where her meeting point was, and to walk me halfway there! So much of a Gallagher and CIA legend._

_I winked at her as she started fuming, but then the tables suddenly turned on me when she stopped gaping and said, "Hi, Blackthorne Boy."_

_Did she just say that?_

**Becoming your friend was a choice.**

When I saw her again at Gallagher, something changed. She wasn't my mission anymore, but there was something about her which intrigued me, which brought me to her.

I started to think of her as more than just some girl spy-in-training. I had to know her.

I couldn't help myself. I started calling her "Gallagher Girl" to get close to her, and find out more.

She was the most complicated person I'd ever met, and eventually – after she stopped hating me for beating her in D.C – we became close friends.

"_So… That was Jimmy?" I knew his name was Josh__ – duh, spy! – but I wanted to annoy her._

"_Josh." Cammie corrected me, not even looking back._

"_Whatever," I said, then started mocking her and said, "He's a cutie!"_

"_What do you want, Zach?" she asked, spinning on me. "If you came to make fun, go ahead. Tease away."_

_She looked kind of annoyed, and I tried to bite back my smirk, as it would probably provoke her even more – I wasn't _that_ mean._

_I stared at her and teased, "Gee, you know, I would… but you just took the fun out of it."_

_She smiled her amazing smile at me, and turned back around._

**But falling in love with you was beyond my control.**

I knew I was being selfish, but I had to have her.

I needed to hold her, and kiss her. Comfort her when she was upset, protect her from danger, and just be with her.

"Gallagher Girl" was no longer something I could use to get to know her, it was something I, and only I, could call my one and only Gallagher girl.

I used to mentally slap myself when I thought of her and me together, but now I can't stop – it's beyond my control.

"_You're already packed." said a familiar voice from my doorway._

_It was Cammie. Cameron Morgan. My Gallagher Girl._

_It was a completely __obvious and Cammie-like thing to say, so I smirked at her as I turned around and said, "We've all got baggage."_

_I picked up my bags and walked with Cammie to the foyer, the smell of fresh waffles and orange juice, wafting from the dining hall._

_Cammie looked a bit nervous or something, and tried to make conversation by pointing to the bruise on my face and saying, "That looks bad."_

_And it stung like a bitch, but I wasn't going to say that out loud__ – I mean, I was _Zach Goode_. So instead I said, "It isn't. He-"_

_I begun, but she raised her eyebrows at me, smiled and finished, "Hits like a girl?"_

_Well that defiantly wasn't what I was going to say. The girls I'd met over the last semester were tougher than they looked – Cammie was tougher than she looked. And I think I was falling for her…_

_I looked in her eyes and replied, "Not the girls I know."_

_We were still standing in the middle of the foyer, but we weren't fazed by the people rushing by getting to breakfast and classes. All I could see was Cammie and I, still alive (which is an obvious positive for a spy), and together – almost._

_But I wanted to make that 'almost' an 'officially'. So I did what I'd been wanting to do for the whole semester._

_As she slowly turned away, making her way towards the dining hall, I quickly said, "Oh, and Cammie..."_

_She spun around to face me, and I closed the distance between us, sliding my strong arms around her waist. At first she looked shocked, but as I dipped her, waltz-style, in front of all her classmates, and pressed my lips to hers – she began to smile._

_When I finally pu__lled away, I smiled at her and said, "I always finish what I start."_


End file.
